A Thief, A Demigod, and A Spy What Could Happen?
by taterbug928
Summary: Apparently a lot -threeway crossover of Gallagher Girls, Percy Jackson, and Hiest Society.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't know for sure, but I think this is the first three-way fanfic on this website. If there are others, then that is AWESOME. I only have this under Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover with Gallagher Girls because you can only have two crossovers categories. Oh, well. This is a three-way crossover of Gallagher Girls, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Heist Society. Hope you enjoy (:**

**P.S.- I will try to make the story as nonconfusing as possible. If it does get a little too confusing (some crossovers can) then please let me know.**

_Liz POV-_

It was the end of summer and I was packing up my things in the Athena cabin. No one at school knows my secret, just that I'm super smart. My secret happens to be the reason for that, go figure. Anyway I was packing my clothes so that I could leave for school the next day when Annabeth, my half-sister, walked in.

"Hey, Liz. Guess what." She said it in a sing song voice, making me think something good was about to happen.

"What?" I asked. Her stormy grey eyes looked directly into mine, almost as if we were looking in a mirror. Same blonde hair, but Annabeth's was longer and curly, and the same grey eyes. The family resemblance of the Greek gods is well known amongst demigods.

"You will be having new kids at Gallagher this semester." She looked me directly in the eyes than started packing her own clothes. I noticed that she kept her magic Yankee's cap out though.

"How do you know?" I already knew how she knew, but she said 'new _kids_', as in multiple students. I'm not surprised she got in (at least that's what I assume happened) but who else did?

"Oh, you'll see." I gave her a small glare and half-smile. Of course, ever since I told her I went to spy school and had kept it from her all these years she couldn't help keeping a few secrets of her own.

_Kat POV-_

"What?" I was laughing so hard my sides hurt. "You are joking, right?" Uncle Eddie shook his head and gave me a stern look. I arced my eyebrow and let everything sink in for a moment. "My mother…" I still couldn't believe I was saying this, "My mother was a _demigod. _As in, half human half god?"

Uncle Eddie nodded and I looked at Hale for help. Hale didn't say anything. He hid his face from me by admiring the painting behind him. One we had both seen a million times. "I don't believe it. Where are Hamish and Angus? Are they videotaping me? Seriously, am I getting pranked?" Uncle Eddie gave me another stern look, and I suddenly realized that he was actually telling the truth.

I leaned back into the plush couch, letting the pillows to my right fall onto my lap. Unfortunately I'm not the best chameleon.

"Katarina, I am serious." My Uncle said, looking me in the eye once more. "Your mother was the daughter of Hermes. You do know who that is right?"

"Yes," I sighed, "He's the messenger of the Greek gods."

"And?" My Uncle added, suddenly giving me a devious smile.

I couldn't help but do the same "God of thieves."

**So, what do you think? At the moment I'm still putting the plot together in my head, but I'm pretty sure I got it figured out. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Percy POV-_

It was the last full day of camp, and I was excited about seeing my family again, but the idea of school didn't make me a very happy camper. I was packing my bags like most campers do the day before the end of camp when Grover and Nico came running into my cabin. Grover was out of breath and Nico was smiling from ear to ear.

"What?" I asked while laughing and sliding Anaklusmos into my shirt pocket "Not even gonna knock?"

Nico knocked on the wall behind him and said "Knock knock. Guess what. I finally get to go somewhere!" Nico was excited and I didn't blame him. Being at camp year round sounded nice, but very few campers do it so he must get lonely. Plus you never get to eat cheese burgers at camp.

"That's awesome! Where you going? Is it a quest?" I looked at Nico and Grover, both were smiling.

"No, it's not a quest. There is a school in Maine, Blackthorne I think, where someone reported there could be a possible demigod. I'm taking Nico with me so he can stretch his legs a little. Get out of camp for a while."Grover said. Nico couldn't stop grinning.

"Cool, you guys have fun." I said, trying to finish packing as fast as possible. I wanted to go say hi to Blackjack before dinner.

"Oh, I'm not done yet Percy." Grover smiled at me.

"What is it?" I looked at Grover and my hands started moving in slow motion. Something was going on and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it too much.

"We're taking you," Grover poked my arm, "as well."

I smiled, "Okay, now this is going to be fun." I sighed though remembering what happened when we found Nico and his sister, Bianca. "Let's just hope no one falls off a cliff this time." I had mumbled the words but Grover still heard me.

"It's okay, man." Grover patted my shoulder, "That won't be happening. I promise."

_Cammie POV-_

Teachers are the only people at school the week before it starts. My mom is the headmistress, so I was kind of stuck wondering the empty hallways alone. I had been doing this for the past few days and no new secret passageways had unveiled themselves to me. Figures.

I found myself in the hall of history. My mother's office was at the very end and I was surprised to see the door closed. I was the only person under the age of eighteen on the school grounds, why on Earth would her door be closed?

I quickly started walking toward her office, but slowed down instantly when I heard voices.

"They're coming back again?" It was a male voice I recognized as my covert operations teacher; Mr. Solomon.

"Yes, they are Joe. With new students" This was my mother talking. _They're coming back again. _Who's coming back?

"How many?"

"Three and we will be having three new students of our own." This surprised me. Our smallest seventh grade class in the last century had been eight students.

"I see. Where will these girls be staying? Along with our visitors?" What kind of question was that? The seventh graders will obviously be staying in the empty dorms that belonged to last year's seniors. The last time we had visitors they… It suddenly dawned on me who was coming back. I spun on my heel and made my way to my dorm. It looks like Blackthorne will be having a small seventh grade class this year as well.

**Again, please tell me what you think and review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Nico POV-_

Grover never told me it was a detention facility. I personally (Percy probably agrees with me) think that it would have been nice to know ahead of time that we were going undercover in an all boys private detention facility. At least that's what the sign said the dark brown stone wall building was.

We drove up in a black van. There were boys already walking in, looking very unhappy. One boy, though, stood out from the rest. He had dark brown hair, was tall, and looked like a junior. He waltzed in the front door as if this place was completely normal and not for juvenile delinquents. I glance at Percy and Grover, and then nodded my head toward the guy. "He seems right at home."

"Yeah," Percy huffed, "I can't believe I got myself signed up for this."

"Oh stop whining Percy." Grover said after hopping out of the van. "This place can't be that bad."

"Yeah," he retorted, "We just have to pretend we robbed a bank or something."

I glared at Percy, "Last time I checked, you _were _ajuvenile delinquent Percy. You don't have to make up anything. Just tell them the story that guy Gabe said on the news." Percy thought about this and nodded.

"Looks like Gabe was actually good for something. What do you know?" Percy grabbed his bag from the back of the van. Grover and I did the same. As soon as the door was closed the driver took off. I wish I was still in the back seat.

We made are way up the steps and were greeted by a man named Dr. Sanders. This man did not belong teaching juvenile delinquents. He wouldn't stop smiling and demanded we call him by his first name, thus making him Dr. Steve.

"Alright boys, I'll show you your room then let one of our students show you around." Dr. Steve said while gesturing for us to fallow, "Oh, and don't unpack. We have decided you will join some of our students on a… oh… 'field trip' so to speak."

I glanced at Percy and Grover. What kind of field trip do juvenile delinquents get to go on? Are we visiting the county jail?

_Annabeth POV-_

Thalia and I were the only ones excited about the upcoming school year. Clarisse couldn't care less. I had decided to hide the fact that we were going to spy school from them. Thalia didn't mind. She loved being with the hunters, but every once and a while even Artemis agrees that the girls need a break. Clarisse, though, believes the schools cover. She thinks it's a school for "privileged" girls. AKA snotty rich kids who could buy half of Manhattan without damaging their allowance. I, on the other hand, knew better, especially since Liz goes there and has been keeping this little secret from me the past four years.

We were in a black limo, waiting in line. We were just inside the gates when all of us couldn't help but gawk out the windows. Thank the gods no one could see in.

There was a pond in the very center of the cleanly trimmed lawn. There was a fountain in the center spraying water in all directions. Next to the walls surrounding the school grounds were tall, lush green trees. There were Maples, Oaks, Pines, Spruces, Willows, and many other types of trees. They all blended together making the school surrounded by woods. I could see a barn behind the main building (which had beautiful architecture, by the way).

When the limo reached the front of the building I smiled widely. Coble stone steps led up to the main doors. You could see dozens of stain glass windows above. I counted six floors, which must be plenty of room for this prestigious school.

When I got out of the limo I watched as other girls walked up the front steps. They were laughing, giggling, and no doubt gossiping about their past summer. I was handed my suitcase by our chauffer, along with Thalia and Clarisse.

As we made our way up the front steps I heard a girl with a British accent behind us taking to who I think was a politician's daughter. Yes, she was. When I turned around I saw Macey Mchenry. Her father was running for president. I found it surprising she was at a school for spies. Then again, there were now four half-bloods going there. Inside was the grand foyer, one of the most marvelous architectural places I had ever seen.

I don't know if it was the main staircase to my right, or the hallway leading to the library on my left, or just the fact that "grand" didn't even begin to describe the foyer. Something made me stop and stare. I was gaping at the place around me, forgetting that I was at a spy school and should be acting more like a spy when I heard a southern accent scream, "OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE COMING HERE! I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!" Liz came running at us. The only person who noticed her recognition of us was a girl with light brown hair and color changing eyes. At the moment they were a blue-green color. Liz gave Thalia a tackle hug, me a light one (but I still couldn't breathe), and Clarisse a simple wave. The girl with the light brown hair made her way over to us.

"Liz," she asked, "Who are they?" she pointed at us and Liz gave her a 100 watt smile.

"They are a couple of friends from this summer camp I go to. Annabeth here," she jabbed her thumb at me, "had been dropping a couple hints that she would be going here. We live in such a small world don't we?" Liz let out a light laugh. The girl didn't seem very convinced, but smiled anyway.

"Yeah," she said, "the smallest."

**Oh, just wait. Their world is going to get smaller. A LOT smaller. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Kat POV-_

I decided to embrace my Greek heritage and do something my grandfather just so happened to be the god of; stealing. I had gathered our typical group together; Hale, Gabrielle, Simon, Hamish, Angus, and myself. We were at Hale's family's summer mansion in upstate New York. Everything was just the way I remember it. The Monet was still in its place, unfortunately for me. The lawns were neatly cut, and Hale's parents weren't there. Good thing too, because, well, they aren't too fond of their son being an art thief.

We were in the library, Simon typing away on his laptop, Gabrielle was filing her nails, Hamish and Angus were fighting over some smoke bomb design they had made, Hale was lounging on the sofa, and I was waiting for the British brothers to stop fighting.

"Uh, guys," I said while waving my hand in front of their faces, "Earth to Angus and Hamish."

"Houston," Hamish said, "We have a problem. ANGUS HERE DOESN'T AGREE WITH ME THAT WE SHOULD MAKE A SMALLER PROTOTYPE!" Hamish turned toward his brother and they started fighting about gear sizes.

Hale stood up and walked up behind the brothers. "Nobody cares." He said after hitting them both on the back of the head.

"What the bloody- Oh, hi Hale." Angus said. Hale nodded at Angus then sprawled himself out on the couch again.

"So," Gabrielle said, "Is there a reason you stopped my shopping spree in Paris and sent me here, cousin?"

"Actually," I said, "Yes there is." I glared at Gabrielle, who had gone back to filing her nails.

"Well," Simon lifted his head from the computer screen, "What is it?"

"We are gonna do a job," I said. Instantly I had everyone's attention. ", in Italy." Everyone seemed pleased with this. Stealing things in Europe was the family specialty.

"From where?" Hamish asked.

"It is not from a 'where', but a 'whom'." said Hale.

"Okay then," Angus said, "from whom are we stealing?"

"A Mr. Alexander Monroe. He has plenty of paintings in his house; so many that part of it is a museum." Everyone nodded their approval and gestured for me to go on. "He hires thieves to steal priceless paintings from other families-"

"Then puts them on display?" Gabrielle said, "That guy's an idiot."

"And keeps them hidden in the upper levels of his house." I shot Gabrielle a look. She ignored me and pulled a mirror out of her makeup bag.

"Our stealing from him comes in, where?" Simon said.

"The Petrelli family knows he steals paintings, but no one believes them. They were robbed last week and believe that Mr. Monroe has their painting. They went to my dad for help, and he pointed them in our direction."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up," Simon said, "Your dad passed up a job and gave it to us? Why on Earth would he do that?"

"Isn't it obvious Simon?" Hale said, "We did rob the Henley." Everyone smiled at the memory and gave an instant "I'm in."

_Zach POV-_

Dr. Steve was about to knock on the door, but I motioned him in before he could. "Is there something you need me to do, Dr. Steve?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. He looked a little flushed, something must be going on. "Mr. Goode there are three new students in the room next to yours, would you mind showing them around?"

"No, not at all." I said "I'll do it after I get unpacked." I bet these kids have no idea what this school is really about. Sucks to be them.

"No, go do it now Mr. Goode." Dr. Steve demanded. I gave him a bewildered look. "You will not need to unpack, and neither will they. Now please, just give them a tour." His face was becoming and even brighter shade of red. I decided it would be best to do what I was told so his blood sugar wouldn't drop.

He led me to the room next door. Inside was a boy who looked about my age with black hair and bright green eyes, and a younger boy (maybe thirteen or so) who had a very Italian look. He had dark, olive skin, black shaggy hair, and brown eyes. The last boy looked about my age as well and walked with a limp. What on Earth was a kid with a limp doing at spy school?

"Gentlemen," Dr. Steve said, "This is Zachary Goode. He will be your guide for the afternoon. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get some sugar in my veins." I watched Dr. Steve start making his way toward the east wing.

"Uh… Dr. Steve," I called. "The vending machines are that way." I pointed in the opposite direction at which he was going. He turned around and nodded his thanks to me. How Dr. Steve ended up at spy school is still lost on me. The kid with the limp would do better.

I turned back toward the new kids, having notice the crutches on one of the beds I assumed that the boy with the limp had a more permanent scar. They stood there awkwardly. I decided that they weren't going to talk until I did.

I stuck my hand out to the boy with the green eyes and said, "I'm Zach."

He shook my hand and said, "I'm Percy." I looked at the Italian kid and stuck my hand out to him.

"Again, I'm Zach." My usual smirk was painted across my face but he only gave me a death stare. I did my best not to shiver as he said the words. "Yeah, I'm Nico." He turned away and sat on one of the beds.

I put my hand to my side and the boy with the limp walked over to me. He nodded his head at me and said, "I'm Grover. Where do I give kids wedgies?" I laughed. Apparently we had gotten a kid with a limp that actually belonged in a detention center.

"Nowhere." I said. I couldn't stop laughing. It was either that, or he was the awesomest class clown EVER. I glance over at Percy, who was snickering as well. I even saw Nico crack a smile. "Come on, guys," I said while leading them down the hall, "First stop's the weaponry."

**Grover is so naïve. Anyway, please review! Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Cammie POV-_

Something was up. The spy/teenage girl in me knew something was going on between Liz and the new girls. She must have been telling the truth about how she went to camp with the girls (my ring didn't buzz when she told me that), but I knew something else was going on between them. Annabeth looked a lot like Liz. It was almost like they were sisters; _almost_.

Liz was so excited the new girls were here she completely ignored Bex and Macey when they walked in and started showing the new girls to their room. How she knew where it was is lost on me. I smiled at Macey and Bex.

"Who are they?" Bex asked while pointing toward the new girls. "Is the blonde related to Liz?"

"They're new girls." I said, "Liz goes to summer camp with them."

"I didn't know Liz was the outdoorsy-summer-camp type." Macey said.

"Yeah," Bex and I said in unison, "Neither did we."

The three of us made our way up the stairs and to our room. Once we were inside and the sound of laughter was to loud outside for anyone to hear us I spoke. "Blackthorne is coming back."

Macey stopped unpacking her designer clothes. Bex pulled her eyes away from a book in Swedish about unknown and unused interrogation tactics. I had my hands on my hips and was looking them both in the eye.

"Are you serious?" Macey asked, "I thought we had enough of them last semester. Now they're coming back?"

"Yep," I said.

Bex went back to her book, "Wonder if last year's crew is the one coming back, or if it will be of all new kids. Wait a minute, how do you know?" She gave me a critical look and I smiled.

I pointed to myself and said, "Spy." If only Zach had seen me then. Maybe he would have stopped calling me Gallagher Girl. Maybe he would have been impressed. Maybe I would have the upper hand for once around him, but that was highly unlikely.

"Okay then, little miss I'm-gonna-unleash-my-inner-Zach, who exactly is coming from Blackthorne?" Macey said. I smiled and was glad that I had heard as much as I had.

"The guys from last year, Dr. Steve I'm assuming, and three new boys." I smiled and was glad I knew something for once. Being out of the loop is no fun. Plus this year we wouldn't almost get busted by my mom and Mr. Solomon for spying on them. Then again, they may have been proud since it is their job to teach us that. But again, that was something that was highly unlikely.

Liz chose that moment to come in the door and change into her uniform.

"The boys are coming back" said Bex.

"What?" Liz was shocked.

"The boys are coming back." Macey said dryly.

"When?" Bex and Macey looked at me.

"I have no idea." I said. Again, I had lost the upper hand.

_Percy POV-_

The tour was cool, and in the end I was suddenly happy about my being at Blackthorne. Our guide, Zach, turned to us. We were about to walk into dinner, but apparently there was one last piece of news he had for us.

"I think you all should know," said Zach, "That this is a spy school."

Grover's jaw dropped, making him lose his lame tough guy look. Nico raised his eyebrow and was suddenly smiling evilly. I on the other hand didn't know what to do, so I stared at Zach in shock.

"This. Is. AWESOME." Nico said. Grover had started stuttering.

Zach patted his shoulder, "Not such a tough guy after all, huh?" A smirk was on his face, one I bet he wore often. I laughed, suddenly remembering Grover's tough guy act.

"That was fake wasn't it?" Zach looked at me and I nodded. "I thought so." Zach walked into the cafeteria and started heading for the buffet. I heard Nico's stomach growl and we all started pilling food onto our own plates.

We sat down at an empty table, when Zach sat down with two other guys across from us. I gave him and odd look. "What?" He asked, "I'm not allowed to sit with a couple of friends?" I ignored him and started to eat my food. That smirk of his was getting on my nerves.

"Oh," Zach had a mouth full of pasta while he motioned toward a boy on his right. He was tall, lean, and had glasses. Something about him oozed 'super genius'. Was he the son of Athena, maybe? "This is Jonas," Jonas gave us a small smile, "And this is Grant," He pointed to the boy on his other side. He had black hair and grey eyes. Grant waved and said hi. We told him hi and went back to our food.

Halfway through dinner D. Steve stood at a podium. "Alright, men. Settle down, settle down." There was some rustling, and then silence. "First order of business; No more pranks. Mr. Morris and I have had enough." A lot of guys snickered and I could see a teacher with wire rimmed glasses shake his head. "Second order of business; we will be going back to Gallagher, tonight. So, gentlemen, those of you who went last year don't unpack your bags. You will be revisiting the friends you made last year for an official op. I hope you're prepared for that." A lot of yelling and cheering in approval came from guys scattered around the room. Zach, Grant, and Jonas were a few of them. "Alright," continued Dr. Steve, "Good to know. And it looks like that is all. Back to your food." Dr. Steve stepped away from the podium and ever one turned their attention back to their food.

"Hey guys," Zach told us, "You do realize you're coming right?"

I nodded my head. "This must be the 'field trip' Dr. Steve told us about when we got here."

Zach nodded his head, "Okay, cool. Just wanted to keep you up to date."

Nico huffed and mumbled "yeah right"

"Yo Zach!" A guy yelled from across the room, "You gonna hang out with your girly friend?" laughter erupted across the cafeteria.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Zach yelled back.

"You wish she was though!"

Zach ignored him and turned back to his food. _Well that wasn't awkward. _Zach caught me giving him a confused, yet sympathetic look.

"It's a long story," he said with a sigh. I nodded. Long stories kind of come with the whole demigod deal. You get used to not wanting to hear/tell the same long story over and over again. I guess spies are the same way.

I saw Grant looking behind us and he nodded toward the door.

"Time to go." He said. We all got up and started heading toward the exit. _I wonder what Gallagher will be like. _There is only one way to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, it has been forever since I last updated. For those of you who are mad and want to murder me… PLEASE DON'T!**

**If you do you won't find out what happens. ;)**

_Cammie POV-_

We waited at our usual table for dinner to start. For some reason the situation kept throwing my mind back to what had happened last year, _both semesters. _The three new girls sat across from me, Bex, and Macey. I had learned their names pretty quickly. The blonde one was Annabeth, who was constantly talking to Liz. There was a tall, muscular brunette named Clarisse that Bex got along with pretty well. Then lastly there was Thalia, with thick short black hair and electric blue eyes. Whenever you looked at her you thought she was a punk rocker. Thalia was the quietest for some reason, she only talked to Annabeth and occasionally Clarisse, but she acted like everyone else wasn't there. The fact that they were new and unexpected reminded me of when Mr. Solomon had walked into the room we were currently in one year ago. It's funny how some things remind you of others. Then there's the semi-obvious reason this dinner reminded me of what happened last semester, when Blackthorne came for the first time…

I snapped myself out of my daze and looked around. The teachers were about to walk in to the grand hall, I could tell. My internal clock was less than thirty seconds away from chiming the teachers' entrance. Thirty seconds later, right on time, the doors to the grand hall swung in and a line of twenty grown adults who are teachers/spies walked into the room. Wait a second…. Why only twenty teachers? Something was off and we all knew it. Everyone (even the three new girls) glanced around and murmured softly.

"Where is he?"

"Again? Really?"

"What is going on?"

At first the 'he' everyone was referring to I don't know, until all the teachers walked past. Joe Solomon was a no show. Or just late again. But probably not.

My mom walked up to the podium and we all stood as she began the year as always.

"Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?"

"We are the sisters of Gillian" we cheered.

"Why do you come?"

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets."

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light"

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives" As the last line finished we could hear it echo like the end of a fight song, or cliff-hanger ending movie. I could see my mother smile down proudly at us all. _The Gallagher Academy For Exceptional You Women: Where Semi-Ordinary Girls Become Geniuses. _Words don't even begin to describe the loyalty every person in that room has for this school. Not a single word at all.

My mother leaned in towards the microphone and gave a quick thank you. Basically she was telling us to sit down, and we did. She really didn't need to tell us twice. After last year we were ready for anything. Well, _almost _anything.

"Ladies, welcome back! And to our new students, welcome and good luck. This year will be a challenge for you but you wouldn't be here if we didn't think you could handle it."

"Now, ladies, I have some very important things to tell you, and I would appreciate if you let me get through everything, and _then _ask questions. Sound good?"

_Well that was a little unexpected. A little casual for the welcome back dinner but okay… I guess. _

Everyone nodded questioningly and some murmured a soft. "Okaaaay?"

"Good. Now, I'm just going to cut strait to the point, Blackthorne is coming back." Despite the agreement instantaneous conversation started.

"Blackthorne?"

"Again?"

"Oh jeez, what do they have planned for our final _this_ time!"

"AND" my mother butted in, silencing us all. "Some of you will be doing a joint mission, yes a real op, with them because, well Mr. Solomon has decided that one grade her specifically has a lot of potential and has decided to have them learn more and become better by learning on the job." _Seniors, _I thought, _it's going to be the seniors._

Then the doors opened and we all turned around and watched as Mr. Solomon and the boys from Blackthorne who had come here last semester walked into the room, along with three new guys but I didn't a good look at them. Mr. Solomon then walked up on stage and spoke into the microphone.

"Ladies, it is nice to see you all again. Now, juniors will you please stand." We all stood curiosity and excitement filling us all. "Juniors after dinner please head to the library so you can be informed about your joint mission" And with that he sat at his normal seat, my mother sat at hers, the Blackthorne boys headed towards an empty table that must have been set up for them, and the rest of us stood there in shock. There was polite applause from the seniors, and excited applause from everyone else.

We were going on an actual mission.

I was going on an actual mission.

This couldn't be happening.

_But it was._

**I hope the excitement in this chapter kind of makes up for my lack of updating. I'll do my best to post sooner. Oh, and for the heck of it I'll give you guys a hint on how this will blend together (I keep getting asked that and I feel bad that you have to wait, so the hint seemed like the best idea). For those of you who have been paying attention you will get it, some (probably most) of you will not get it and that's fine. It's from a small detail you probably won't remember. Anyway, later!**

**Gratzi! (- Hint)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: My updates will most likely get fairly spread apart for a while. Sorry. **

* * *

><p><em>Percy POV-<em>

While I sat in the warm library I still couldn't believe it. I, Percy Jackson, was going on an actual mission. With spies and EVERYTHING! Okay, yes, most people would think my reaction would be a little different, but still, I GET TO GO ON A TOP SECRET MISSION! HECK YES! And trust me; I was not the only one excited. Everyone was whispering to each other, even the kids who had been trained to be spies for years were excited about this. I guess the teachers here have never heard of learning on the job.

Suddenly the doors to the library burst open and in walked the headmistress, along with Dr. Steve and a tall man that I assumed was one of the teachers. Everyone was quiet while they walked in. The three adults stood in front of a bookshelf and motioned for us to sit down at the tables we were all crowding around. The whispering came back while we all sat down. Right when I was comfortable in my chair something caught my eye, a flash of curly blonde hair that was in a ponytail.

Annabeth.

What was she doing here? I mean, yeah she most definitely is smart enough to get into Gallagher but she's here? Wait a second; I'm going on a mission with—

My thought was interrupted by the headmistress, "Good evening students. I hoped you enjoyed your dinner here because you won't be eating here for a little while." Everyone instantly got excited and started talking.

"Where do you think we're going?"

"Please be China, Please be China!"

"What if we go to London? I hear there's a girl hear whose parents are both MI6"

The tall man next to Dr. Steve cleared his throat, "Quiet down." He said, then turned around and picked up a stack of manila folders, handing them out to everyone, "Each of you get this manila envelope to memorize and inform you about some of the details of your mission," he plopped a manila folder in front of me and continued, "Such as cover identities, hotels you will be staying at, and such and such."

"You will have your entire flight to memorize your folder, which should be plenty of time considering it's a fifteen hour flight." _Flight. _Oh no. This is NOT good. There is no WAY I can go fifteen hours without Zeus zapping me out of the sky!

I was so worried about how painful it would be to fall a few thousand feet out of the air I hadn't realized everyone was thinking. A girl with spiky black hair and electrifying blue eyes raised her hand. I instantly recognized her too.

Thalia.

Okay, that can NOT be coincidence. Well, at least there's a better chance of me not getting zapped out of the sky if I'm on the same flight as Thalia.

"Yes, Thalia?" The man said.

"Mr. Solomon, are we going to Italy?"

Mr. Solomon smiled and nodded his head, "Yes." He said, "Yes you are."

More talking erupted. I looked over to see Nico smiling. I had no idea what it was with that kid and spaghetti but I had always guessed it had something to do with his heritage.

Mr. Solomon cleared his throat again, louder this time to get everyone's attention. "Now before you read your folders- Ms. Walters close the envelope and stop whispering to your friends." Mr. Solomon sounded slightly exasperated and I watched as a girl closed her manila envelope and put it on the table in front of her, blushing heavily. "Now, as I was saying. You will be in Italy researching stolen art." Stolen art? That doesn't sound very spy-like, but, hey, why not?

"There are five missing paintings of major importance to the CIA that agents have had in their care and that have somehow managed to be stolen. The importance of these paintings varies greatly. One belonged to Paul Revere when he started in the agency. Another Gillian Gallagher herself actually painted of a hallway in the east wing. Two are portraits of two of the CIA's most famous agents from the past, and two of the CIA's best. The last painting is, well, a treasure map."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, my update was short. I AM SORRY, but I thought I would have a little fun and make this very cliffy. And like I said earlier may updates will become more spread out, it won't be two months between each update I promise, but I will be very busy for the next couple of months so don't expect me to update quickly. Sorry. <strong>


End file.
